


Open Office Plan

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Background Ross O'Donovan/Holly Conrad - Freeform, Cum Swallowing, D/s, F/M, Filming, M/M, Panties, Submission, blowjob, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin prefers an open office plan, albeit an unconventional one.





	Open Office Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

"Hey, Dan?"

"Mmm?"

Dan was running his fingers through Arin's hair, watching television with a slightly spaced out expression.

Suzy had Arin's feet in her lap, and seemed to be off in her own world, fiddling with her phone, occasionally, rubbing his feet, then getting distracted by Twitter.

So.

Now or never

Why was he so damn nervous?

It wasn't like they hadn't talked about this kinda stuff before.

They'd even done it!

But in a different... configuration.

Blargh, him and his stupid insecurities.

"Remember when we were talking about D/s stuff?"

"Mmm?"

Dan seemed sleepy - his fingers were beginning to slow down, although he was obviously still sleepy.

It had been a hectic few days - it was nice to have some time to unwind.

"I think I like the idea of... of being at your mercy. At some point. Where you choose... you know, what I wear. Or maybe just deciding at the office some time that you want me to blow you, or you and Brian and whoever want to fuck me...."

There were advantages to running such an open office plan.

As it were.

(Ironic, since he'd since closed the office plan physically, but who was he to get in the way of a good pun?)

"Huh," said Dan, and he sounded intrigued, but also sleepy.

"But, uh... the big part of it is just... not having a say in it, kinda?"

"Like consensual non-consent?"

"Nah, I'm fully consenting. Just...."

Arin made expansive hand gestures, or at least attempted to.

It was awkward, lying on his back like this. 

"Just?"

"I'm always, like, deciding on stuff," Arin said finally. "I like the idea of just going along, because someone wants it. You know?"

"Yeah, I get you," said Dan. "So you want me to do something?"

"I want you to... decide on something," Arin said. "And then follow through with it, and not ask my input or anything, just doing it."

"Got it," said Dan. "That's doable."

"So are you," Suzy cut in, and Arin snorted, and nudged her with his knee.

She squeezed his big toe in retaliation. 

Arin made an indignant noise, and Suzy grinned at him like a cat.

He rolled his eyes, and he yawned. 

"That was a good one," said Dan, and he leaned over to give Suzy a peck on the mouth.

She pecked him back, and she was looking smug.

"You two are conspiring against me," Arin grumbled, his eyes sliding shut as the comfort began to slide down into his bones.

"Totally," said Suzy. 

Arin snorted, and rolled over, so that his face was in Dan's stomach, sleep tugging at his legs like undertow. 

* * *

Dan slept over that night, curled around Arin's back like a cat against a radiator.

Suzy slept with her hands tucked under her cheek, her knee against his knee, and he was surrounded by human heat, and was content. 

... if a bit sweaty, once he woke up. 

* * *

He woke up to an empty house - Suzy had a crossover she was filming, and Dan had stuff he had to do with Brian. 

They would be filming later that day - probably with Brian, even - but for now, Arin just had a chance to putter around and get stuff done.

There was a message on his phone, and he rubbed his eyes as he looked at it, trying to slowly wake up.

It was from Dan. 

_Wear the pink panties today, with the little hearts._

... oh, shit.

Arin's morning wood was already hard, making a lump in his bed covers.

He had planned on doing something about it, but now... not so much.

Um.

_Anything else you'd like?_

_Fishnet stockings,_ came Dan's answer. 

_Thigh high ones, or regular ones?_

_Thigh high ones._

_Got it._

_See ya later!_

It was so... cheerful, and how the hell was Arin supposed to react to that?

Arin groaned, covering his face with both hands.

Fucking Dan, and his downright trollish nature.

The guy spent too much time around Ross and Brian. 

... fuck, Ross and Brian.

He tried to imagine either of them seeing him in pretty pink panties, and his cock throbbed.

It wasn't even that he was... embarrassed about it, per se.

He liked the idea of being pretty, especially for them. 

But him wearing panties - particularly these panties, which were about as practical as a gun made of glass - made it very clear that it was a... kink thing.

A sex thing.

And the fact that they'd know he was doing a sex thing - even though they'd done sex stuff with him - made it that much more arousing, that much more embarrassing.

Goddamn it, he was such a mess.

And then his phone buzzed, and it was a text from Suzy. 

_Love you, sweetie!_

And it was a picture of her, topless in the bathroom, probably sent to him because she could. 

Her breasts were very pale, and the nipples were a dark pink, hard from the chilliness of the room.

His cock twitched again, and he was hit with the sense memory of having her tits in his face, of the softness of her skin and the warmth of it. 

His cock was throbbing like a broken tooth. 

He was going to be a needy, whiny mess by the time Dan decided to do what he was going to do.

Assuming Dan was even going to do something in the first place, because the guy had mentioned, a few times, that he liked getting Arin all worked up and begging.

Fuck it.

Arin pushed the covers off of the bed and stood up, stretching, his arms over his head and his back arching, his toes curling in the thick carpet.

His muscles burned sweetly, and then he was making his way towards the shower, to wash and begin to get ready for the day.

* * *

After the shower, Arin was tempted to text Dan, ask if he had anything else that he wanted Arin to wear.

But no - Arin knew how Dan's tastes ran, especially in regards to what Arin wore.

... but Arin would have to wear actual shoes and socks today, the jerk. 

The sacrifices he made for the sake of his boner.

* * *

Arin wore real pants and real shoes - with socks even - to the office.

He took his shoes off as soon as he got there, admittedly, because what was the point of wearing shoes if he was filming.

He and Ross wasted three hours playing a weird horror game, because Holly had suggested it, and okay, it was fun, but Arin's shoulders were around his ears by the time they finished it.

Also, Ross kept giving him knowing looks. 

Jerk.

Dan wouldn't have said anything - why would he have said anything? - but it was one of those... things.

Whenever you're doing something weird, you feel like everyone can tell, even though, in all honesty, nobody cares. 

No, tell a lie, Ross would totally be interested in that kind of thing; Ross and Arin had messed around together in the past. 

But Ross was mostly being a brat like he always was.

It helped that Ross was as much of a wuss as Arin was.

There was a lot of shouting.

There weren't even jump scares, just a lot of tension, building and building, and shit was getting... bizarre, truth be told. 

Then there was... stuff happening on screen - weird stuff, honestly, and they were having to do weird shit, and the whole thing was _atmosphere_ , and in some ways that was worse.

"I still feel like we're cheating, using the walkthrough," Arin grumbled, as he stumbled around the dark sawmill.

"Listen," Ross said, "none of this shit is intuitive. Or would you have thought to use the burnt pine needles and the mirror to open the door?"

"Well, okay, yeah, that makes some sense in that it doesn't make sense, but still .That's dumb."

"What do you want to do with the ashes of a dead baby's heart that came out of a fucking stove?!"

Ross sounded genuinely peeved, and Arin reached out, squeezing his knee.

Ross raised an eyebrow, and then he was grinning.

"You'll make it up to me later," he told Arin. 

"I will?" 

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah," said Ross. "You are so gonna make it up to me."

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, dude," said Arin, and he laughed, a bit nervous.

"Whatever do you mean, Arin?"

And then Ross was right in Arin's face, and Arin made a startled noise, and dropped his controller.

"Fucking... Ross, don't do that, holy fuck!"

Arin leaned back, catching his breath, as weird noises continued on screen. 

Ross snickered.

Arin prodded him in the side, and Ross retaliated.

"I am not getting into a slap fight with you, Ross," said Arin.

"Well, yeah," said Ross. "Because I'd win."

Arin snorted.

"I think we can discuss that next episode," he told Ross. 

Ross snorted, but turned off the recording equipment.

"You're such a troll," said Arin.

"And you're such a pervert," Ross countered.

Arin blushed.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Arin murmured. 

"You've got a boner," Ross said. 

"Do I?"

Arin looked down.

So he did.

He knew, obviously - it was his own body, doing its own thing - but he'd more or less learned to ignore it, when it wasn't prurient to the current situation.

Still.

"Do you like getting scared or something?"

"Or something," Arin agreed. "Can we maybe talk about this shit later?"

"Sure," said Ross. "You can make it up to me then."

"Make what up to you?"

"Make up the fact that you're making me play this scary fucking game," Ross said.

"You were the one who suggested it in the first place!" 

Arin was indignant.

"Still! You went along with it!"

Arin snorted.

"So shall we continue?"

"Sounds good," said Ross, and he leaned over, turning on the recording equipment again. "So Arin was promising me that he'd "make it up to me," and I'm thinking a foot massage. What do you guys think?"

"They can't respond, smartass."

"Leave a comment on it," Ross suggested, his tone solicitous. "I'm always open for suggestions."

"Well, I'm offering the _suggestion_ that you put the baby heart in the stove, like it says in the walkthrough," said Arin, who had shoved the controller at Ross.

"... that was certainly a sentence that came out of your mouth," said Ross.

Arin stuck his tongue out and waggled it, and Ross... Ross blushed.

Okay, that was... a lot more satisfying than it had a right to be.

Arin grinned, and began to scroll through the walkthrough.

* * *

By the time they finished the game, it was mid-afternoon. 

Dan and Brian were sitting at the table, talking quietly about whatever it was that the two of them talked about when they weren't writing songs about boners or needling each other.

Arin was still somewhat spooked, and embarrassed for being spooked.

It was just a dumb game.

Even if it did have a creepy ending.

"So what are we playing for Guest Grumps?"

Arin sat on the bench next to Dan, thigh to thigh.

"I was thinking we could just do a bunch of dumb games," said Dan. "I don't have the brain for much more."

Arin nodded, leaning over to steal a french fry from Dan's plate.

Dan slapped his hand, giving him a Look.

Arin grinned like a shark.

Dan elbowed him in the ribs.

* * * 

They ended up playing a dumb game.

A really dumb game.

It was one of those games that had borderline pornographic shit, and Arin kept getting boners, and then he'd shift in place and shoot looks to Dan and Brian, and Brian kept making jokes about it, and there was Arin with his cock hard in the goddamn panties, and oh _god_ , this was so awkward.

Still, Arin was a performer, at the end of the day, and he could perform with the best of them.

It helped that he had a genuine connection with Dan and Brian - they both made him laugh, they both played off of him very well.

So shit was gonna be fine.

Absolutely fine.

Until the teasing started.

* * *

"So Arin is actually wearing socks today," said Dan, right into his microphone, and he was glancing between the screen of the television and Arin's face, his expression nervous but mischievous. 

Arin blushed, and resisted the urge to say something like "well, what else would you expect me to do?" because, well... what else was he expected to do?

He had a feeling that the fans already suspected them of various relationships.

He didn't need to fuel it.

"I can't help that it's cold," Arin said, keeping the laughter in his voice.

"So why are you wearing a tank top?" 

Brian's tone was dry, and he sounded pretty close to amused.

"Because my feet get cold before my arms do," said Arin. "Duh."

"That makes no sense," said Brian. "Your arms have more surface area. Wouldn't it make more sense for your feet to be warmer?"

"Don't feet have more nerves and shit in them, so they're more sensitive?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea," said Brian.

"You're always bragging about how you've got a PhD, and you can't even tell us something simple like that?"

"I have a PhD in theoretical physics, Arin," said Brian, his tone dry enough to be used as a fire lighter.

"So theoretical physics has nothing to do with feet?"

"Not really, no," said Brian.

"What about theoretical feet?"

"How would theoretical feet even work?"

Dan looked pensive.

"We can figure that out, next time on Game Grumps," said Arin quickly, and he was beginning to laugh.

"Your feet are big enough to theoretically be used as rulers," said Brian, his tone mild.

"Well, you know what they say about big feet!" 

Arin was cackling as he turned the recording equipment off.

Dan snorted, and then he turned to look at Arin, his expression mild and interested.

"So did you do what I told you?"

"Hm?"

Arin was beginning to blush, from his cheeks all the way to his ears and down his chest.

Goddamn it, he hated when that happened - he got all blotchy.

"I asked you to wear a pair of pretty pink panties for me," Dan said, in that same voice. "And you didn't give me photo proof. So show me."

Arin glanced at Brian, but Brian just raised an eyebrow, looking interested.

"Do you, uh, do you want to be around for this?"

Arin cleared his throat, still blushing.

Brian was smirking now. 

Jerk.

"I don't have anywhere to go in particular, no," said Brian. "Do you want me to?"

"No, no, it's fine," said Arin, and then he was standing up, stepping back from the two of them, and he was undoing his belt buckle, shoving his jeans down around his knees.

He hadn't been able to wear a pair of comfy lounge pants or harem pants, because the damn panties would be too obvious.

Plus, he knew that Dan liked it when he was in "real" pants, even if they cut off the ease of access.

Dan liked a little bit of dressing up.

Although Arin had really achieved a degree of shlubhood heretofore undiscovered, if just wearing a pair of jeans was considered "dressing up."

He grinned a bit, as the thought passed his mind, and Dan was looking as well, licking his lips.

"Good job, baby girl," Dan said, and his voice was rough. 

"Thanks," Arin said.

"Are you wearing the stockings as well?"

"Yeah, hold on," said Arin, and he made to pull the pants up, so that he could lift the cuff and show Dan.

"Oh, no need for that," said Brian. "Just take 'em off."

"You know, I like the way that you think," said Dan, grinning at Brian. "That is an absolutely _excellent_ idea."

"You're being smarmy," Arin told Dan.

"And you've got a boner," Dan countered, "so you're not really that bothered by it, are you?"

Arin opened his mouth to argue... and then closed it, because he couldn't really argue against that, could he?

So he licked his lips, and he stepped out of the jeans, so that he was just standing here, in a sailor moon tank top, a pair of pink panties, and pink fishnet thigh high stockings that technically just went over his knees.

The whole look was rather ruined by the socks, and Dan frowned at them.

"Take those off as well," he told Arin.

"Right," Arin said, and he pulled them off with each foot, not even bending over, just standing there, somewhat awkward.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands - he tried putting them on his hips, but that felt too much like posing, and behind his back felt weird as well.

He ended up crossing them across his chest, and he flushed.

"He should lose the shirt," Brian suggested, his tone mild.

Arin should try the new ice cream flavor.

Arin should get a new pair of sandals, before those break.

Arin should lose the shirt.

"Totally," Dan agreed, then looked over at Brian. "Well? You heard him."

"Oh. Right."

Arin pulled the shirt up and off, standing there with his tits out, in panties and stockings.

This was... it was embarrassing, but it was something else.

They were both looking at him... well, appreciatively.

He wasn't just some freak on parade - they genuinely seemed to like him like this. 

Fuck, even want him, judging by the way they had both shifted positions, spreading their legs wider.

Oh my, yes, but that sure was a boner.

"You look amazing like this, baby girl," Dan breathed, and he licked his lips. "Fuck, Arin, get on your knees, right here."

Dan moved a microphone stand, and then he pointed immediately in front of him.

Arin got down on his knees in front of Dan, and he licked his lips, staring up at Dan, because this was what he had asked for, wasn't it?

"You wanna suck my cock, right here and now?"

Dan's voice as going down, husky. 

Arin licked his lips, and he nodded awkwardly, glancing over at Brian, who was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs.

"Is... is anyone else around?" 

Arin's voice was rough.

"Ross is in his office, Suzy is working on her computer," said Brian promptly. "Everyone who's in this office has seen you naked before, don't worry."

"... right," Arin mumbled, and then he was leaning forward, putting his hands on Dan's thighs, pushing them open, as Dan unzipped himself, pulling his cock free.

It was... well, it was Dan's cock.

It was almost as familiar at this point as his own cock, albeit from a different angle.

Arin knew all the tricks for getting Dan off, all the tricks for getting him _nearly_ there, all the different ways to tease him and send him over the edge.

He took the head of Dan's cock in his mouth, and he sucked on it, right there in front of God and Brian and whoever else was possibly watching.

He took it deeper into his mouth, until Dan's cock was hitting the back of his throat, and he tried not to gag, sucking messily, drool going down his chin.

"Fuck, Ar," Dan groaned, and his hand went to the back of Arin's head, shoving it forward as he rolled his hips forward. "God, look at you. Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous... fuck!"

And then Dan was thrusting forward, seeming to have lost the ability to be slow and steady.

Arin moaned messily, as his head was brought forward, until his nose was pressed against Dan's flat belly, the thin hair there ticklish.

"Fuck, Ar, you feel so good," Dan moaned, and then there was _another_ hand on top of his head, forcing it forward, and Arin was making a garbled noise even as he sucked, then came off of it, to take a deep, coughing breath.

Arin looked up and over, and there was Brian, standing over him and at some point he'd taken his cock out, because there was a cock in Arin's face, and Arin wasn't even thinking, just turning his head to the side, opening his mouth and taking that cock into his mouth, sucking on it, and Brian shuddered, moaning, his hips rolling forward, and Brian was thicker, and almost uncomfortable in Arin's mouth, but that was okay, this was all okay, it was fuckin' better than okay.

Arin's head was spinning, and his cock was so hard that it was leaking pre down his shaft, soaking into the panties, soaking through the panties.

Arin was sucking cock like it was going out of style, like it was the thing that he was put on this earth to do.

For all he knew, it was.

Even though the couldn't open his mouth that wide, he could certainly show enthusiasm.

He did things with his tongue, he bobbed his head, and then there were two different sized hands on the top of his head, and he was being pulled back to Dan's cock, as he wrapped his hand around Brian's cock, beginning to stroke it, with long, sweet strokes.

Brian moaned, and his hips rolled forward, and Arin was choking on the cock in his mouth, but in a good way, in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head, as his beard was soaked in drool and his tongue flickered along the underside of Dan's cock... fuck, this was perfect.

He was pulled off of Dan's cock again, and this time he was wrapping his hand around Dan's cock, as he began to suck off Brian, until he didn't know if he was coming or going, because they were both just... using him, using him as they saw fit, and he couldn't complain about that, it was possibly the hottest shit that he'd ever done.

He moaned like he was being fucked, like he was the one being sucked, and Dan moaned, and Brian moaned.

It was just moaning and wetness, and then he was being pulled forward, and he had a mouthful of spunk, as Dan came into his mouth, and he didn't have a chance to even swallow it, because Brian was grabbing him, and now _Brian_ was cumming in his mouth, and... fuck.

He had two different types of jizz in his mouth, and he swallowed it carefully, licking his lips, still shaking, his whole body on edge, his toes curling and his cock beating like a second heart.

"Good girl," Dan said, and he leaned forward awkwardly, kissing Arin on the mouth, as Arin shook like a leaf, trying to catch his breath. 

"Fuck," Brian said, ever articulate. "Are you okay, Arin?"

Arin gave a slightly shaky thumbs up.

His jaw was sore, and his mouth tasted... well, better to not go into what his mouth tasted like.

It was unpleasant. 

He was going to need a few minutes to catch his breath, that was for sure. 

But for now, he was going to sit here, and he was going to catch his breath, as the arousal crashed over him in waves, like he was sitting at the waterline at the beach.

* * *

It took Arin a few minutes to remember how his legs worked.

And to make matters worse... Dan wasn't letting him cum.

"Later," he promised Arin. "When you do, I want you to see fucking stars. Okay?"

"... okay," said Arin, and he was shaking.

"I think Arin should go ask Ross if he wants anything."

"Um?"

Arin blinked up at both of them, trying to get his mind back into something like working order, still panting. 

"Go ask Ross if he wants a nice blowie," Dan said, patting Arin on top of the head. "I think it'd do him good."

"Maybe you should text Ross to make sure he's not streaming," said Brian, ever practical.

"Yeah, you're right," said Dan, sitting back and tucking his own cock away. 

Arin leaned against Brian's leg, and had his sweaty hair fussed with, as Brian made vague soothing noises. 

Arin closed his eyes, letting the quiet words wash over him, and then he sighed, a long, bone rattling noise, relaxing entirely into it. 

“Now,” said Dan, after some unknown amount of time had passed and Dan’s phone had buzzed, “go give Ross a good blowjob.” 

“Right,” Arin said, and he stood up. 

Then he paused.

“... can I have my clothes back, please?”

“Don’t put your socks back on,” Dan instructed, “but yeah, you should put on your shirt and your pants. I don’t want you to be completely naked.”

“He’d still be in the panties,” Brian said, and he was sprawled out on the couch, indolent as a fat house cat.

“Those barely count as not-naked,” said Dan. “You can see his cock.”

“You guys do know I can hear you, right?”

Arin pulled his tank top back on, and then his jeans, moving slightly mechanically, his whole self floating a bit to the left of himself.

It was… it was nice. 

It was quiet in his head, which was a rare occurrence, and then he was walking across the main room of the Grump office.

Suzy glanced up at him and smiled, and he smiled back at her, still a bit spacey.

She looked… downright smug.

Dan was possibly texting her details.

She probably also knew what he looked like when he’d just had his face fucked. 

* * * 

When he walked into Ross’s office, Ross was just sitting there, facing the door, his cock out.

He was stroking it idly, and he was on his way towards hard.

“Let me see your panties,” Ross said, as if that was just a thing you said.

Arin raised an eyebrow.

“No hello, even?”

“Hello, let me see your panties,” said Ross, leaning back in his chair.

Arin rolled his eyes, but he was grinning a bit in spite of himself, because Ross was Ross. 

So he dropped his pants down around his thighs, and there was his cock, the head of it poking over the edge of the waistband.

“God, that is such a rager,” said Ross, and then he indicated his cock. “Well? Get to it!”

“No please, even?”

Arin got to his knees, right there between Ross’s spread legs, and he put his hands on Ross’s thighs, pushing them further open.

“I told Holly about you coming to suck me off,” said Ross, and he was… he was pointing his phone camera down at Arin, as Arin took his cock into his mouth.

Arin sucked Ross’s cock, his head bobbing, and he looked up at the camera, trying to make his eyes big and limpid, hollowing his cheeks out, flickering his tongue along the very tip of it, sucking harder. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” said Ross, and he was moaning almost theatrically, as he trained the camera on Arin. “Hols is gonna absolutely love this, seeing you on your knees like this. Are you gonna swallow for me?”

Arin nodded, and then he was taking Ross’s cock all the way down into his throat, swallowing around it, his nose on Ross’s belly.

He should have taken his shirt off - he was already drooling down the front of it, which was going to be embarrassing as hell.

But Ross’s other hand was on the top of his head now, gathering up some of the hair, using it as a handhold, fucking Arin’s face, and Arin was moaning harder, his head tilting back, letting almost all of the shaft come out of his mouth, until it was just the head in his mouth, sucking on it carefully.

“Are you gonna be good for me, Arin?”

Ross was using a condescending tone of voice, and Arin wanted to jerk off, but no, he was concentrating on sucking off Ross, as he took Ross deeper into his mouth again, and then he was swallowing around the thick cock, he was sucking noisily, just for the sake of the camera, and Ross was… Ross was beginning to arch his back, holding on tightly to Arin’s hair.

“Fuck I’m not gonna last,” Ross mumbled, and then he was giving short, almost jerky thrusts forward, forcing Arin’s mouth further down, until it was all the way down Arin’s throat again.

There were tears dripping down Arin’s face, and he was still sucking, even as he leaked drool from his mouth, dripped tears from his eyes, generally just taking it all in, as Ross mumbled bits of dirty talk to himself, or maybe to Arin, who could even tell?

Ross came down Arin’s throat, and Arin didn’t even have a chance to react, he just swallowed awkwardly, grateful the cum wasn’t coming out of his nose, because… that would probably suck a lot.

But oh god, he was shaking, he was still gooey, and then he leaned against Ross’s thigh, as Ross carefully removed his cock from Arin’s mouth, and then he was looking thoughtful.

He’d put the phone away, at least. 

“Next time,” he told Arin, “you should wear makeup.”

“Ask Suzy,” Arin said, sitting heavily down, leaning against Ross’s thigh, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh, I will,” said Ross, “but don’t you have more to film?”

“My voice is fucking wrecked,” said Arin, aware that a bit of a whine was coming into his tone.

“Your own fault,” Ross said breezily. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and he pulled his pants up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Go back to your video,” said Ross. “Maybe they’ll feel sympathetic towards your plight.”

Arin sighed, and he stood up carefully. 

His knees made their displeasure known.

… okay, yeah, no more getting on his knees today.

And he made his way towards the Grump room, only to catch sight of Suzy, who was watching him with a familiar look on her face, squirming in her seat.

Hmm….

Maybe he’d be willing to get on his knees one more time.

* * *

She didn’t tell him to eat her out right then and there, which was a tragedy for the ages, but she did give him a glass of water, which was nice, after swallowing three different wads.

He hadn’t even realized how gross his mouth had been, until he glugged it down.

“Anything I can… do for you?”

HIs voice went down half an octave, as he looked her up and down, from her feet in their fluffy slippers to her hard nipples in her t-shirt to her eyes, which were dark with arousal.

But she just grinned, glancing around the office (nobody around), then squeezing him gently between the legs.

“You can be patient for me,” she told him. “Go finish your game.”

Arin sighed heavily, but he made his way back towards the Grump room, only walking a little funny from his boner. 

Hopefully he’d get to get off at some point tonight.

… although the way Dan was grinning, when Arin came back in, put certain things in question. 

Oh well.

He might be miserable, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
